fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mad Dog (EVOLVERSE)
Summary The Mad Dog once had a name more befitting of a man, but it has long since been lost to time. In his days of glory, he was a warrior, doning the name of a hero as he boasted his great strength, with violence and intercourse being an inevitable part of such a carrier, done in such a way. After the years passed though, the dog became consumed by his own nature, and became a literal hound, tearing into adventurers and whatever crossed his way, until he met an adventurer he could not match. A light mage known as Gal, who was able to completely annihilate him with a single snap. Fortunately, his sheer bloodlust could not be destroyed via mere physical annihilation. His essence went on to possess Gal, slowly turning him towards Darkness, using his own acts against him in his own favor. But, as time pressed on, Gal did not submit, and The Mad Dog eventually reformed into a more complete state to try and force Gal to accept his darker nature- little did he know, this would merely push Gal to become even stronger and determined, to the point that even such an like him old man could not help but be impressed. Eventually, he congratulated what Gal had become, and happily passed down his legacy of glory, finally resting after so many years of violence.... Appearance The Mad Dog as a man sported long black hair and a beard, both running down to his shoulders and collar respectively, doning leather armor and a belt to hold his sword. Slowly, he gained more wolflike features, sharper teeth and ears, increased hair, until he became nothing more then a massive, shadowy wolf. Personality The Mad Dog fit his name well in his life, as he lived, reaping the rewards of his daring deeds, all while laughing at the violence he causes and embracing his nature. It only intensified as he started to become a beast, though was offset after being obliterated and forced to inhabit Gal's body, forcing him to merely be a malevolent beast lurking in Gal's mind. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: The Mad Dog, true name unknown. Origin: EVOLVERSE Gender: Male Age: At least hundreds of years old (Existed long before the idea of heroism was restored, and after Sephiria Lechaos' ancestor crushed it under their heel) Classification: Formerly human, now turned into a more bestial form Eye Color: Dark Brown Hair Color: Black Values: His idea of a "hero", someone capable of doing great deeds, no matter how horrible or vindictive they truly were. By extension, his heroics mostly include violence and taking the glory afterwards, in whatever form it would happen to come into. Status: Finally at rest. Affiliation: Gal, who he was forced to possess after complete annihilation Combat Statistics Tier: 8-C | 7-B | High 7-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (A rather famous hero skilled in the use of his one handed sword), Use of Energeia grants him Energy Manipulation, Aether Manipulation (Energeia was stated to be an ethereal substance - and also what powers mortals, nature and every aspect of the world), Extrasensory Perception (for Enhanced Sight, Life Detection and Power Reading), Darkness Manipulation (His Aurament is Darkness, allowing him to manipulate shadows to attack or restrain his opponents. Can also corrupt several kinds of energy or objects to use them as an extension of the dark.), Non-Physical Interaction (Energeia and Auramental moves can affect or damage otherwise intangible beings and substances), Reactive Evolution (Those who possess Energeia can grow acclimated to and develop resistance to adverse effects on their being), as the defensive capacity of Energeia is directly proportional to its offensive means, Mad Dog is resistant to powers he has displayed, resistance to Elemental Manipulation and various other abilities | Same as before to far greater extent, Immortality (Type 1 and 6), Possession (In the case of his body being completely obliterated, his leftover essence can simply possess whatever killed them), minor Corruption (Type 2 and 3; was able to manipulate Gal's mind and body to start generating Dark Energia off his own sin and darkness) | Same as before to greater extent Attack Potency: Building level (As a hardened veteran, is superior to Beginner level adventurers, who can generate such energy with Grave Geyser Rosetta) | City level (At the height of his power, he was considered a Crest 3 threat, something with enough power to wipe out a city, in his case, with brute strength alone) | Large Mountain level (Could use Gal's Dark Energia to his advantage in the beginning of the series) Speed: Transonic (Should be superior to Demetrius Delvarood or a casual Yamato Yakumo in this regard), Speed of Light with darkness (Darkness can go as fast as light, though constructs and attacks are significantly slower) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be superior to Yamato Yakumo at his fullest), Speed of Light with darkness | Relativistic, Speed of Light with darkness Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Physically stronger than Naomeen) | At least Class 5, likely Far Higher (Far stronger then before) | Class T Striking Strength: Building Class | City Class | Large Mountain Class Durability: Building level | City level | Large Mountain level Stamina: Very High (Stated himself to have much greater stamina than Gal, as shown by him simply walking off Gal's attacks while Gal was sent reeling by his blows in return) Range: Standard Melee Range, several meters via darkness manipulation | Up to Kilometers via Darkness Manipulation (Would need such range to feasibly destroy a city) | Same as before Standard Equipment: A one handed shortsword, along with leather armor | Long since devoured his sword and armor to further his manifestation as a monster | None Notable Intelligence: Gifted (An extremely experienced warrior, enjoying centuries of nearly nothing but combat) Weaknesses: Will not use his fullest to crush an opponent, in favor of just having a legitimate fight. Key: Human Form | Beast Form | In Gal's Body Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Aether Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users